Hood High
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: Lady Clarks Books challenge. Robin and the gang are on the way back for another year of high school, but what trouble will happen this time. review loved good or bad
1. another day, another year

-1Part of Lady Clark Challenge.

Hood High

Summary: The school they go to is like a boarding school, so they are there for a long period of time. They also live in dome tries, kind of like in Harry Potter. Lol

Gangs are : robin - john Allan much and will.

Marian: Djaq, Alice, Siobhan, Eve.

Vaisey - Guy, Alex, Malcolm, Steven.

Davina: Melanie, Joan, Kate Claire.

Sarah is in this fanfic. I was going to put her in Davina's gang, but I didn't think that Robin would go out with Vaisey's sisters friend - seeing her as an enemy. What do you think?

'Robin! If you do not get out of bed this instant I am going to get a jug of water!' Robin's mother called up the stairs. Robin groaned and buried his head under the pillows to hide his mothers shouting.

After a few moments he was awoken freezing cold and wet. He looked up frowning to see his mother standing there with an empty jug.

'Move.' She said and walked away down the stairs.

Robin groaned again, but got up this time and began getting dressed.

Much was waiting at the meeting point for the bus. So far the only ones to turn up were Will and John. They knew that the other two would be late. They were NOT morning people.

Marian was just down the road a little with her gang of girls. ALL of the had arrived. Much thought. He smiled when he thought of the crush that Robin had on Marian, but he would never admit it.

Much suddenly heard laughter. He turned to find Robin and Allan come walking casually around the corner.

'You are late.' Much moaned to Robin. 'What a perfect way to start off the semester.' Everyone was now in year 12.

'Much calm down. I am here now am I not?' Robin replied.

Much just sighed.

Then the happiness died as Vaisey and his sister Davina came along with their gangs.

Robin and Vaisey eyed each other, but soon turned their attentions to other things.

'Well well well. What do we have here.' Davina said walking up towards Marian and her gang. 'It looks like the bin men left some rubbish behind.' Davina finished and was applauded with laughter from all her gang. Marian jumped from the wall she had been sitting at and moved to stand in front of Davina, her girls forming behind her.

The boys from both gangs turned to watch what would happen. Marian would never back down from a fight. And Robin knew this all too well.

'Oh go away and play with your reptiles their the only things that can be bothered with you.' Marian said and everyone laughed even Robin's lot.

'Yeah and that's only cause they can't get away.' Djaq added laughing.

Davina rose her hand to slap her. Djaq saw it coming and closed her eyes waiting for the blow. But when it didn't come, she opened her eyes to see Davina's hand being grasped in Marian's.

'Lay on finger on her, and I will hit you so hard that it'll knock you back into year 11.' Marian warned.

Davina stared at her a little unsure and perhaps frightened. But luck was on her side as at that moment the school bus came round the corner.

Davina moved away and walked off towards her brother. Robin walked over to Marian and the school bus followed by the rest of the boys.

'Nicely done. Even I was scared for a moment.' Robin teased. Everyone smiled. Much shook his head. Marian and Robin were always like this. They both liked each other, but would never admit it. So instead they would tease and torment each other.

'Well unlike Davina, Robin. There's a certain place I could hurt you. And trust me it would be very sore.' She said and walked onto the bus. The girls started laughing and then followed Marian. Robin just smiled, but he could here Allan sniggering with the others behind him. This was going to be a good year. He thought boarding the bus.

Chapter 2

On the bus Marian and Robin sat up the back, with the rest of their gang. While Davina and Vaisey's lot were sat at the bottom moaning about how they wanted the back of the bus.

Marian was talking to Eve, while behind her sat Robin and Allan, who were throwing paper balls at random people. But mostly at Gisbourne and Vaisey.

'So' Robin said pulling himself up to hang over the back of Marian's seat to talk to her. 'Which unlucky boy do you ladies have your eye on this year?' Robin asked curious. But also hoping to wind Marian up at the same time.

'Well you tells us what unfortunate ladies are going to have your special attention this year, and then we'll tell you what boys we like.' Marian stated coolly playing Robin at his own game.

'Oh now Marian, there is not just one lady, but many. I am hoping to break the record I made last year.' Robin teased. Marian turned from him and frowned, not letting him see. 'So I have told you mine. Now you tell men yours.' Robin said tapping her on the head smiling

'Well to be perfectly honest with you.' She said turning and kneeling on her seat so that she was at Robin's level. She put her mouth up to his ear to whisper it to him. Robin leaned in closer anxious to hear. He thought that she was actually going to tell him that she liked him. Marian smiled knowing the reaction her answer was going to get out of Robin.

'I have taken quite a liking to Guy.' Marian whispered.

'WHAT!' Robin shouted pulling back and looking at her frowning. His shouting caused everyone to look at Robin, even Much who had been listening to music heard and took the head phones out of his ears, to see what Robin was yelling at. Even Vaisey, Guy and Davina, had turned to look up the back.

Marian smiled at Robin and winked. Knowing that she had won. Robin pouted and sat back down next to Allan and folded his arms in a huff. Marian sat back down with a smile placed on her face. Marian 1 Robin 0.

After about half an hour on the bus Robin was still sulking and trying to avoid Marian. He was now talking to Allan.

'So how many birds did you hook up with Robin?' Allan asked after telling Robin about the many girls that he had been with over the break. However, he soon realised that Robin was not listening to him. He was evidently starring at the back of Marian's seat. Allan smiled and leaned in closer to Robin.

'Not the one you were hoping for, I'm presuming.' Allan whispered.

Robin shot him a glance and shoved him a little. Which caused Allan to burst out laughing.

'What's so funny?' Marian asked sitting up in her chair and leaning over to see the two boys.

'Nothing.' Muttered Robin who looked away out the window.

Marian knew that he as upset and felt guilty that some of it was her fault.

'Allan? Could you swap seats with me for a minute.' Marian stood up and moved out onto the walkway of the coach. Allan frowned but got up anyway and slid past Marian and sat next to Eve. Marian sat down next to Robin who was leaning his chin on his hand and still looking out the window.

Marian put her left hand on the cheek that faced the window and leaned forward and placed a quick hard kiss on his cheek, that faced her.

He turned and frowned at her.

'I am sorry. I was only joking. I hate Gisbourne.' She smiled. She never should have said that. She knew that Robin had a personal hatred for Gisbourne, and that one of his best friends may like him, would make him very hurt and angry. He was frowning at her confused.

'Besides' she said smiling. 'There's only one man for me.' She winked at him, they got up and walked back to swap seats with Allan, who was rather annoyed as he was quite enjoying teasing Eve about Much.


	2. teasing

Part 2

Finally the bus arrived at the High School. They had been on it for almost three hours now. Everyone quickly jumped up and started stretching and yawning. Robin got his carry bag down and then got Marian's handbag down for her as she could not reach it. The rest of the bags would get delivered to their rooms throughout the morning. Marian smiled thankfully at Robin as she took her bag and began walking off the bus, followed by the others.

'Marian.' Guy called as he saw Marian get off the bus and begin to walk away. She turned and saw him walking over to her. _Oh great. _She thought to herself.

'Guy.' Marian greeted him with a fake smile.

'I was wandering if you would like to have lunch with me?' He asked very confident.

'Guy...I...I am sorry but I do not think that I will be able to.' She answered as politely as she could.

'BUT...' Guy was planning on talking her into it, when he was cut off by Robin.

'The lady said no Guy.' Robin said placing a hand on Marian's back and moving her forward in the direction of the High School. Once they were away from Guy, Marian looked at Robin.

'Thank you.' She said silently smiling.

'Any time. If he ever bothers you again, just tell me and I will deal with him.' Robin smiled.

'Robin you are not using me as one of your reasons for beating Guy up.' Marian looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

'Marian I would never use you as an excuse. I just don't like the idea of him hurting you.' He replied. Marian blushed at his answer. 'Besides I have plenty of other reasons for beating him up.' He winked at her. Great she thought just when Robin was being considerate and kind, then he had to go and say something like that. Marian shook her head and continued the walk to the School.

All the girls were in their dormitories unpacking their suitcases.

'So Eve are you going to tell Much that you like him THIS year.' Alice said rolling her eyes. Eve had liked much for ages, but she refused to tell him. Marian didn't know why. It wasn't like he was like the other boys who would probably laugh in your face at such a thought. Or like Robin who would probably get the biggest cheekiest smirk on his face. No, Much was nice, he would probably faint. Marian laughed a little at the thought.

'Knock, Knock.' She heard someone say and turned around to find Robin and the rest of the boys standing in the doorway.

'Robin! Boys aren't allowed in the girls dormitories.' Marian hissed.

'Actually, Marian they are not allowed in until School starts. But school doesn't officially start until tomorrow.' He said with his same victory smirk.

'Well I am sure you have plenty of unpacking to do.' Marian said turning around and looking at the drawers.

'Nope. Done it.' Robin said as he walked more into the room and sat on the end of Eve's bed.

Marian turned to him with her eyebrows raised 'You have done it.' Robin nodded again.

'Well you have not done it properly. Throwing clothes into drawers Robin, does not mean that you have unpacked.' Marian shut her suitcase and put it under her bed.

'So what do you girls want to do.' Much asked. Stopping a full on bickering match that was about to happen between Marian and Robin.

'Em, well we could go down to the lake.' Eve offered.

'Yeah that sounds great.' Siobhan agreed.

Allan was about to protect when he saw Siobhan pull out a two piece and quickly changed his mind.

'Yeah that sounds like a great idea. Let's move.' He said ushering everyone out of the room.

Robin had not taken his eyes from Marian the whole time. He smirked thinking of ways to get Marian in the best looking way...wet.


	3. beach, ex's and challenges

Part 3

It was nice and sunny outside, so thankfully it was warm.

Marian and Djaq were lying down on the sand, while Allan had wasted no time in getting Siobhan into the water. Much and Eve had gone a walk to pick berries. John and Alice were down near the water talking. While Robin and Will were no where to be seen. This made Marian a little on edge.

'Where do you suppose those two have disappeared off to?' Djaq asked, also sounding a little worried. For when there was no Robin, that meant there was trouble.

'I was just thinking the same thing.' Marian said gazing around trying to spot them. Just then she felt something land on her and she screamed as she felt the cold water soak her body.

She heard that laugh, and turned to find Robin and Will behind her laughing. She turned to Djaq who was also soaking wet.

'Robin! You're dead!' Marian shouted then got up and proceeded to chase Robin. Djaq however, just started laughing at her soaked self.

Marian chased Robin around the water, and finally caught him and managed to push him in. Which caused an uproar of laughter from everyone.

Robin began splashing Marian with the water and she started doing the same back.

'Do you think that those two will ever admit that they like each other?' Djaq asked Will who was sitting next to her, watching the pair in the water.

'Marian and Robin. Never. They're both too proud to admit it first.' Will laughed with Djaq.

LATER AT NIGHT

Everyone had come back from the lake, and had all huddled around the fire in the common room of the dormitories. It was Robin, then Marian, Will, Djaq, John Alice and then Much and Eve followed by Allan and Siobhan. Who were sitting very closer together and Allan had his arm around her waist.

Marian thanks to Robin was still freezing.

She shivered and moved a little closer to the fire. Robin realised this and moved closer to her and put his arms around her. Marian looked at him and scowled.

'I'm not going to do anything. Don't worry. I think throwing you in the fire is a little to dangerous.' He laughed, and even though she tried not to Marian laughed as well. She did however, feel a lot warmer with Robins arms around her. She blushed slightly. And Robin noticed.

'Hello Robin' A girls voice said from behind Allan. Everyone turned around and saw Sarah, Robins ex from last year, standing with a smile on her face. Marian heard Robin sigh, and suppressed a laugh.

'Sarah. How are you?' Robin asked. He actually wanted to tell her to fuck off, but thought that was not being polite.

'Fine. I was wondering if I could talk to you...in private.' She added when she realised he made no motion to move. Robin sighed again. He didn't want to go and talk to her. He was quite, no he was very happy here with Marian in his arms. He didn't want to go and talk to HER of all people. But nevertheless he got up, and walked over to one of the corners in the room. It was when he got up that Sarah realised that he had his arm around Marian, she frowned and followed Robin.

Marian felt a chill shoot through her spine when Robin left. But she did not know if it was from the cold, his absence, or the person he had left her to go speak to.

'What do you want.' He asked quickly, wanting to get back to Marian.

Sarah moved closer to Robin and began playing with the top of his shirt.

'Well.' She started in a seductive tone. 'I was thinking a new year, a fresh start.'

Robin pushed her away from him. 'No Sarah not fresh start. Its over.' Robin said sternly.

Sarah frowned. 'Its her isn't it' Robin frowned, he didn't know what she was talking about.

'Her' She said pointing to Marian, who was starring into the fire. 'You've left me for her. That little whore. I am better than her.' Sarah shouted angrily.

'No!.' Robin shouted causing the whole gang to turn around and look at him. 'You are not better than her. And never call her a whore again!' He said walking away to sit back down next to Marian. He wrapped his arms around her again, and watched protectively as Sarah left, the common room.

Marian smiled. The warmth was back again.

The next day lessons started. Everyone was sent their timetable and they were all gathered around to see who was in the same classes. Robin smirked and Marian groaned when they saw that they were in almost every class together.

First class was P.E and everyone was in it together. Even Guy and Vasiey and Davina.

The girls made their way over to the boys who were leaning on the wall.

'OK people I want two groups of 10.' Mr.Power's the P.E teacher said as he walked into the hall. Marian Robin and the boys and girls huddled closer together, making their 10. Davina and Vaisey's lot made up the other ten.

The teacher had a big smile on his face. 'Beep test.' He smiled, when he heard everyone groan. There were to sets of white lines, you had to make it to the other one before the beep went. Only the beeps got faster each time. The boys were to line up and one of the white lines and the girls were next to them on the other. (So it was girls racing girls and boys racing boys. -sexist I know, but)

The first beep went, and everyone walked over, knowing that there was no need to run yet.

On beep 10 Much and Eve gave in and left to sit on the bench and watch everyone else.

They were then followed by Joan, John, Alice, Malcolm and so on until it was only, Marian and Davina racing on the girls side, and Robin and Guy on the other.

Marian smiled and kept going determined to beat her enemy. Robin was the same, everyone cheered them. All apart from the Vaisey who was yelling at Guy to hurry up and move his ass. Davina's girls were cheering her on, but they could all see that she was tiring quickly. Not so long after that she gave up, as did Guy. Marian and Robin smiled at each other in victory but then soon turned to a challenge, and as the beeps went they both started running again.

The others who had stood to hug the winners, groaned knowing that this would happen, they always had to try and beat each other, and they therefore sat back down again. The teacher smiled at the two teenagers determination and let them carry on.

Neither would give up, even though they were both now out of breath that they're chest hurt. But they were to determined to beat each other and would not give up. About 10 minutes later, the beeps stopped. Marian and Robin who were both confused looked at each other.

'This is the end of the tape, please rewind.' A voice on the machine said.

Robin and Marian laughed. The teacher was some what in shock, he had never known anyone to beat the tape.

Robin walked over to Marian panting for breath and grabbed her around the neck and bent her over and messed up her hair. 'Well done Maz' He laughed.

Marian smiled at his old pet name for her. He used to call her that when they were children, to annoy her.

'Met your match there didn't you Robin.' Robin turned to see Vaisey nicknamed the 'Sheriff' and Guy. 'Imagine that, and especially by a girl.' Robin was about to reply but Marian bet him to it.

'Yeah well at least Robin could go longer than seven beeps, and Guy he gave up to, so in a away I guess a bet you two as well. Oh and I didn't actually beat Robin, we were still going when the tape ran out.' Marian spat. The sheriff and Guy looked shocked, and Robin just laughed at their faces, while being pulled over to the gang by Marian.


	4. a tinge of jealousy

Part 4

It was lunchtime and Marian and the girls were sitting at the benches. Marian sitting on the back of the bench, with Eve and Alice sitting on the bench and Djaq standing in front of her. Robin and the rest of the boys were standing along at the other benches.

'Why don't you just ask Will out Djaq?' Marian asked looking over at the man in question. 'I mean there's no worry of him saying no. It's obvious that he fancies you.'

'Because its wrong, he should be the one to ask me.' Djaq replied blushing.

Marian thought for a moment then shrugged her shoulders nodding. 'WILL!' Marian shouted but finished with a scream as Djaq cupped her hand over her mouth and pushed her back down on the bench between Eve and Alice. Marian laughed as she saw the faces of her 3 friends starring at her laughing.

Will had looked up at hearing his name called and the rest had looked when they had heard Marian scream, especially Robin. They all laughed when they saw the sight of Marian sitting practically upside down on the bench trying to get up. Will frowned wondering why they had called his name. But he then glanced at a very red Djaq and also began to blush. By this time Marian had finally managed to sit herself up and was now also blushing due to all the boys laughing at her.

Will made his way over to the bashful girls.

'Djaq, can I have a private word with you.' He said shyly. Djaq starred dumb founded, until Marian nudged her towards Will. The two walked off to a more quiet part of the school to talk, but still in plain view of the others. Robin frowned to the two figures walking off and began walking over to Marian and the others.

'What's going on. Is he doing what I think that he is doing.' Robin questioned.

'Yep, I think that he is finally asking her out.' Marian smiled happily.

'Idiot' Robin said, earning him a hit in the stomach from Marian. Which earned him a second one when he began laughing.

The school disco was coming up and Marian was hoping that Robin would ask her. But knowing him, she would be too old to attend a disco by the time Robin asked her. It was only two nights away and she didn't want to be left going with no-one.

'Marian.'

She turned to find Guy standing in front of her. 'Guy.'

'I was wandering...if...if you would like to attend the disco with me.' He mumbled. Marian really wanted to go with Robin but, he was _never_ going to ask her. Knowing him he would ask some other girl at the last minute just to annoy her. Guy was the _last _person that she wanted to go with,but she would rather go with him than alone.

'yeah, sure I'd love to.' She smiled sweetly at him.

Guy looked up shocked, he had actually expected her to reject him, not agree. 'Great I'll get you at seven.' He smiled and walked away.

'What was that about?' Will asked as he walked up to Marian, watching Guy walk away.

Marian smiled evilly to herself, what a great way for Robin to find out.

'Oh just Guy asking me to the dance with him.' Marian replied still watching Guy walk away with Vaisey.

Will chuckled. 'But you said No,l right.' He stated rather than asked.

Marian's smile grew bigger. 'Nope.' She said then walked away leaving a very stunned Will, who had kept chuckling after her answer then stopped when her word had finally registered. He quickly ran to the canteen to tell Robin.

Robin and Allan were playing cards, Much had also been playing but had thrown his cards down on the table calling the two of them cheats. Saying that was the only reason that he could have been losing so frequently. They were all laughing when, a _very _out of breath Will came running towards them and almost practically fell on the table, scattering the cards everywhere.

'Will!' Allan moaned in frustration, trying to gather the cards up again.

'Will? What's the matter.' Robin asked looking up at his tired friend.

Will out his hands on his hips trying t catch his breath. 'Marian...Guy...Dance.' He said in between puffs. Robin stood knocking the table which caused the cards to fall again. Causing yet another moan from Allan.

'What! Marian is going to the dance with Guy.' Robin shouted, and huffed as Will nodded.

'No it can't be.' Robin said as he ran off in the direction of the Girl's rooms.

He took the steps two at a time, knowing that the rest of the gang were not far behind him.

He charged in the door causing gasps from all the girls. He saw Marian sitting there with a smug look on her face.

'Marian, is it true! Are you seriously going to the dance with Guy!' Robin yelled.

'Guy!' All the girls yelled and looked at Marian. The rest of the boys ran up behind Robin.

'Yes' Marian simply stated not looking at the other girls.

'Why?! You knew that I was going to take you.'Robin asked frustrated.

'You never asked me Robin, he did.' She stated getting angry.

'But I was going to.' He moaned, then sighed. 'I was just trying to find the right time.' He said softly.

'Oh yeah. And whens that the last minute..'

'No!' Robin started, but Marian wouldn't let him speak.

Like always. Well I am tired of being your last resort. You always ask me hours or a night before the dance, well that doesn't make me feel good Robin. But Guy he does...he does make me feel good.'

'Fine! Go with him. You both deserve each other.' Robin yelled then walked out, slamming the door behind him. Marian threw her pillow at the door, then lay down with her back to the rest of the girls.

Walking down into the common room, Robin huffed and puffed, and no-one knew quite what to do. They knew that the slightest thing would set him off, so they thought it best to just keep quite. Well all of them apart from Much.

'You know.' He said biting on a bit of food, and the others winced at his mistake. 'She's right, you _always_ ask her at the last minute. You _never_ ask her properly.' He stated. Robin shot him a glance, that made Much wish that he could be the food he was eating.


	5. dance competition

Part 5

Tonight was the dance and classes finished at 12 to give people plenty of time to get ready. Marian had half an idea what she was wearing, but Djaq was going crazy. She was going with Will and had no idea what to wear. Which made her pick Marian to help her get ready. After almost two hours they had decided on a boob tube dress that ended at the knees. Will would be speechless. Marian on the other hand, decided that her jeans and a nice top was not enough. She wanted to make Robin drool. She finally decided on a black glitter dress, that was quite short and only covered one shoulder. _Robin will be on his knees _she thought to herself happily. After doing her own and Djaq's make up they were ready to leave. The other girls had left about an hour before them, going in search of their 'boys'. Allan had even asked Siobhan to the dance.

Walking down the steps that led to the dance hall, Djaq caught sight of Will, she smiled nervously and could feel herself go red. Marian smiled at her, then noticing Guy waiting for her, the smile faded and she made her way over to him.

'Marian you look great.' He said in his same depressed tone. Marian looked Guy up and down.

'So do you.' She replied. He took her arm and led her into the dance hall. Marian scanned the room and saw all of her friends. Much and Eve were standing near the buffet. _Trust Much_ she laughed to herself. Will and Djaq were standing together but not talking. _That was predictable, their both petrified. _She then noticed Allan and Siobhan at the drinks table. There was no alcohol allowed, but there was Allan out with a flask and adding probably vodka to his and Siobhan's drinks. _Probably trying to get her drunk, so to get her into bed. _Then she noticed Robin on the dance floor. Her heart stopped when she realised that he was not alone. He was with Sarah. The girl had been wanting Robin for as long as she could remember, and even hated Marian because Robin spent so much time with her. _That Ass hole, he's just brought her to make me jealous. Oh no Robin! THE GAME IS ON! _Marian took Guy's hand and smiled at him. She nodded towards the dance floor and then began _dragging_ him over. She started moving to Guy rubbing up against him, when he made no move she grabbed his arms and put them around her waist, and moved closer to him. She looked at Robin out of the corner of her eye and noticed him dancing close with Sarah his hands on her bum. She knew that he was playing the game back. Trying to see how far she was willing to take it.

Robin had notice Marian the minute she walked into the room. She looked stunning in that dress. Then he noticed Guy standing by her, holding her arm, and jealousy shot through him like an arrow. He had grabbed Sarah,a girl who he _did not_ like, onto the dance floor. He knew that being here with Sarah would get to Marian. He saw Marian notice him with Sarah dancing, and immediately saw the fire light in her eyes. _Oh this is going to be good._ He thought to himself. Then Marian had taken Guy onto the dance floor, and began dancing like that with him, and it made him want to punch Guy in the face. He felt Sarah move her hands along his neck. He looked down at her. In all truthfulness there was nothing wrong with Sarah, she was beautiful sure, but then she was also bitchy and quite suffocating never letting him go, and there was the biggest thing that was wrong with her...She wasn't Marian. Robin felt Sarah pull his face down towards her. Then their lips met in a full out snog.

Marian turned to see Robin's expression and her jaw dropped. _He was kissing her. Well two can play at that game. _She grabbed Guys face and began kissing him. He was shocked at first but then deepened the kiss. Marian didn't like the force of it and tried to pull away but he grabbed her and pulled her tightly to him, never breaking the kiss. Marian tried pushing him away again, but he only held her tighter. She started hitting his chest but he still didn't move. She could then feel his hand slide up her dress, but she couldn't get away from him. Suddenly Guy was gone and she could feel herself breath again. She heard a crash and saw as Robin punched Guy in the face sending him flying into the Buffet. He was yelling something but she couldn't make it out.

Robin saw Marian's determined look as he and Sarah kissed. He then saw her start to kiss Guy. He watched as Marian tried to push Guy away but he held her tighter. He watched carefully, as she tried to push him away yet again. He didn't know whether or not to inter vein, whether Marian would be even more angry at him. But then he saw him move his hand up her skirt and he just couldn't control himself any more. He moved away from Sarah and lunged at Guy and pulled him off Marian. Guy and him stood facing each other.

'What's the matter Locksley. Couldn't stand that she wanted me more than you.' Guy grinned.

Robin felt his anger rise and punched Guy in the face,which made him fly into the Buffet behind him. Guy got back up and charged at Robin, making them both fall on the ground. Both of them rolled around punching and kicking each other at every chance they got. Everyone moved out of the way not wanting to get hurt by the fight.

Four teachers came and pulled Robin off Guy, he had a cut on his cheek but that was all. Guy on the other hand, had a burst lip and nose, and what would be a black eye in the morning.

Robin huffed and pulled away from the two teachers. He looked at Marian who was looking at Guy still on the ground, then stormed out of the dance hall.

Marian noticed Robin as he was storming out and decided to follow him. She had no thoughts of Guy, she was worried about Robin. She walked out into the corridor and followed the signs of destruction and the noises of doors being flung open. She soon found herself standing outside in the rain, she saw Robin heading into the 'hidden garden' as it was called as no one could see in as it was hidden by hedges, with only one bench inside it. Marian walked in and saw Robin sitting on the table of the bench with his feet on the seat, he had his back to her. She did not know whether it was because he had not heard her or because he was mad at her.

Robin new that she was following him, but he didn't care. There was Guy putting his hand up her skirt, and he had protected her stopping Guy which is what he thought that she had wanted and was trying to do. And she could not even look him in the eye. He felt Marian move closer and press against his back as her arms came around his neck, in a hug, she buried her head between his neck and left shoulder.

'Thank you' He heard her whisper. He turned his head slightly to look at her.

'What for?' He asked softly.

'Stopping Guy. I tried...but he was too strong.' She whispered, not moving.

'Why?...Why did you go with him Marian? You knew I'd ask you sooner or later?'

'Yes Robin, but later rather than sooner. Do you know how that makes me feel.' She said louder, getting a little annoyed. 'It makes me feel as though I am your last resort. That you only ask me because no-one else had asked you. I feel as though you don't actually want to go with me, but are stranded into going with me.' She finished starting to cry.

'Shh' Robin said turning around and hugging her tightly, by this time they were both wet with the rain. 'Marian _you are never_ a last resort. You are always the first.'

'Then why didn't you ask me!' She shouted, her anger getting the better of her. 'And why go with Sarah of all people!'

Robin looked down at her, moving away to see her face. 'Oh so what! You are allowed to go with Guy, but I am not allowed to go with Sarah!'

'NO! I am sorry. I did not mean that I just hate her. And to think of you two together...' She stopped as a sob escaped her.

'It is the same when I see you and Guy.' Robin told her. Marian laughed at his statement. They were both as bad as each other.

'Why didn't you just ask me?' She whispered.

'Because I wanted to do something special. Not just walk up and ask you. I planned to take you out to the lake at night, and have candles and a pick nick set up and ask you then.' He replied quietly.

Marian suddenly felt very guilty, she was mad at him for not asking, when he had been planning something so romantic.

Slowly she walked up to him and cupped his face in her hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips. His hands came up and cupped her own. 'Whether it was by pick nick or by note or by the worse possible way ever. I would have said yes' She whispered. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. She did not pull back and moved into the kiss.

'Ahh' Robin broke the kiss with a sudden gasp of pain. Marian looked at him worriedly.

'You pressed against my cut.' He answered her unasked question sheepishly. Marian laughed.

'Come on, lets go get that cleaned.' She said taking his hand and leading him towards their dormitories.


	6. note for part 5

Little note for part 5

when Robin and Marian are outside, I actually had thought of a great argument for them to have over Guy, but then when I was writing it forgot some of it. But I liked the way it went. There is an argument with some of the things that I could remember, but not all of it. What do you think, would an argument have been better

Please review good or bad


	7. Will and Djaq dance

**Hey there was request to have some more Will and Djaq at the dance, so here it is. This is what happens BEFORE robin and guy start to fight. Oh and words that are in italics – are what the people are thinking.**

**I just wanted to say thanks 4 all you're reviews. Keep them coming.**

The Dance – Will and Djaq.

Will stood with Djaq to the side. He was nervous and well...petrified. What was he to say to her. He tried to distract himself by gazing at other people around the room. Praying for something to give him a conversation started. He felt like such a prat just standing there.

Unknown to Will Djaq was the same she just stood there. _What to say._ She thought. _Oh this is ridiculous. _

'So what music do you like.'

Will turned to Djaq, thanking God for making her say something. Unfortunately he turned to quick and bumped into Djaq, spilling some of his drink on her top.

'Oh Shit' He said trying to wipe it off, which cause him to scale some of her shoes. 'Oh fuck' He said looking at the wet shoe. He looked up and bashed Djaq in the head with his. 'oh bollocks. I give up' He sighed holding his head. Djaq looked at him for a second and then burst out laughing. Will looked at her and frowned, but then also burst out laughing.

It was then that they both noticed Marian and Robin battling it out on the dance floor. He shook his head. Those two were so competitive, but even worse when it was with each other.

'So what do you like to do in your spare time?' He turned and asked Djaq careful of his drink this time.

'I like listening to music, and I a like medicine so I help at a small clinic near where I stay. What about you? She asked trying not to let the conversation fall into silence once again.

'I like crafts, so in my spare time, I work on things, like box's and things.' Will explained.

'Oh yes I remember it was you who made the tags that all the guys wear.'

Will nodded and held out the said tag.

Just then he heard a crash and looked up to see Robin and Guy rolling around on the floor. He moved forward, to go and stop it, but Djaq had put her hand out and stopped him. He looked at her and frowned. Djaq nodded her head and Will looked in the direction she was pointing to. There were four teachers coming in to break up the fight.

'If you go, you will get into trouble also.' Djaq explained, and was happy when Will nodded in agreement. Not only that but if a fight broke out between Robin and Guy then not even the devil would be mad enough to get between them.

Will had motioned to move again when Robin had dashed out of the dance hall. But again Djaq stopped him and motioned to Marian, who Will noticed began to follow Robin.

'Leave them' Djaq said smiling.


	8. after feelings

Part 6

Marian and Robin sat in the girls room in silence both soaking wet, there was barely any light, but a little lamp that Marian had sat on a table by her bed, it was only giving enough light to see Robin's cut face. None of them knew what to say. They had always been so comfortable with each other, but now after the kiss they didn't know what to say to each other. Marian had never known Robin to be so quite, when she was around, he was usually always taking the mick out of her.

Robin didn't know what to do. He wanted to kiss her again, but thought better to leave it. He was actually speechless he thought to himself. He had never been speechless around Marian. Just then Marian chuckled.

Robin frowned. 'What?' He asked softly.

'Nothing. I was just remembering Much's face when you sent Guy crashing through the buffet. He was utterly devastated.' Marian and Robin began laughing.

She poured some ointment onto the cloth that she held and moved it up to Robin's cut.

He winced when it touched his face. 'Marian it was a cut from Guy not a dirty knife, I don't think that it needs ointment.' He moaned at the stinging of the ointment.

'Yes well you will catch much more from Guy than you would from any dirty knife.' Marian stated sarcastically and Robin chuckled. She soon got rid of that as she placed the cloth down again causing another wince from him.

After a few more moments Marian put the cloth and ointment down on her table, and turned to Robin.

'Are you mad?' He asked sadly.

'What at.' Marian asked confused by his question.

'That I punched Guy.' Marian was about to reply but was cut off by Robin going into a full scale rant. 'It's just that you were trying to push him away, and he wouldn't let you go and I saw you struggling against him, and they he had the nerve to move his hand up your leg.' Robin moaned frustrated.

'Robin.' Marian said silencing him. 'You stopped him when I couldn't. I was scared there for a minute, I didn't think that he was going to stopped. But then you saved me. You stopped him. How could I be mad.' She smiled, and leaned forward and out her lips against his. Moving her arms up to slide around his neck and he brought his arms around her waist. As the kissed deepened and he moved his hands up to cup her face, she brought her hands over and placed them on top of his.

'Ahh' He winced. Marian frowned she had not touched his scar she had made sure of that. It was then that she noticed that on his hand three of his knuckled were burst from punching Guy. Why hadn;t he told her. But then she remember that it was Robin and he would never admit and injury to anyone. Marian sighed and shook her head then got the bottle of ointment and began opening it. Which caused Robin to moan and huff and sit back further on the bed pouting like a little boy who had just been told off by one of his teachers. She smiled at this and reached for his hand. Knowing that he would not offer her it willingly.

After putting the ointment away for good this time, after checking that Robin had no more hidden cuts anywhere. Much to the annoyance of Robin.

'You'll have to get out of those wet clothes, or else you'll catch a cold.' She stated. Robin smirked and moved forward so that his lips were not to far from Marian's.

'I was just thinking the same about you. But under different circumstances.' He said with that cheeky smile that made Marian want to slap him, but really made her want to kiss all the life from him. She frowned and hit Robin on the arm, causing him to laugh. Getting her even more frustrated she pushed him, making him fall back down on the bed.

'In your own room.' Marian stated cooly.

He laughed. 'We're half way there now.' He motion to his form laying on the bed. 'We just need to loose the clothes.' He smirked, and Marian threw one of Siobhan's shoes at him, which he easily ducked.

'You! Robin can get out and go get changed in your own room.' She yelled and got even more annoyed when he continued to laugh.


	9. biology and chemistry

Part 7

Marian awoke tired the next morning. It had taken her an other half hour to get Robin to return to his room. And by the end of it she was ready to kill him. He kept smirking sexily at her and laughing. OH! He got her so annoyed sometimes.

'So Marian what happened with you and Robin last night.' She heard Djaq say with a knowing tone in her voice. All the girls laughed as they saw her blush.

'I think that you already know. But the REAL question is what happened between you and Will? Marian smiled at Djaq's shocked face. Marian had managed to turn the entire embarrassing situation onto Djaq, and escaping with no wounds.

'Well after _someone_ ruined the party, we went for a walk in the woods and kissed.' She replied embarrassed turning her attention to Marian, when she said someone, and practically said 'kissed'.

Everyone started shouting and making noises.

'What about you and Allan?' Djaq asked turning to Siobhan. Trying to copy Marian's trick, but she picked the wrong girl to move to as Siobhan had no embarrassment issues what so ever.

'You're too young to know.' She winked and walked into the bathroom to start getting ready. Everyone looked at each other and started making 'Woo' noises towards the door of the bathroom.

All the boys were already sitting in the common room. Unlike the girls, they didn't get so excited over kisses and other things. Allan had that look on his face which told everyone that he had scored with Siobhan. Robin was sitting side ways in a chair his legs draped over the arms, and had not been able to stop smiling since he had woken up. Much still hadn't spoken to him, which he had assumed had been from ruining all the food. Will was blushing at even the slightest mention of Djaq, and John...well John was being John...quite. But everyone still knew that something had happened with Alice.

Everyone looked up quickly when they heard footsteps and laughter coming from the stairs that led to the girls dormitory. Then suddenly they all appeared from the stone corridor that was like a spiral stair case.

Robin smile grew wider, if that was even possible. He sat properly in the chair and watched Marian, who walked right over and sat on his knee. His arms instantly wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck. They both smiled before leaning and kissing each other. Siobhan walked up to Allan and gave him a full on snog, Djaq went a kissed Will who was shy and a little hesitant, and Alice went and stood by John.

'Come on you lot, we've got classes to attend to.' Eve said, being the only one who wasn't kissing anyone. But no one seemed to move. Eve walked forward pulling on Marian's arm and pulling her out of the chair. Which caused a frown to appear on Robin's face. Robin jumped up and grabbed Marian again for a quick kiss.

'Robin I have to go' Marian said breaking the kiss smiling.

He grunted and let her go with one more kiss.

Everyone was sat in their own classes. Marian was in Biology with Allan, Eve, John and Djaq. Whereas Robin was across the hall in Chemistry with Siobhan, Much, Alice, Will. It was strange that none of the couples were in the same class together. She laughed when Robin wasn't in her classes she was thinking about him, and when he was in them, she just stared at him. Yep she was hooked.

"**Will Marian Fitzwalter and Robin Locksley, please report to the hall"**

Everyone turned to look at Marian and she blushed. Standing she got up and walked out of the class. She turned and closed the door behind her, turning to walk down the corridor she jumped and nearly screamed. Robin was there leaning against the wall arms folded and one leg on the wall and the other on the floor. He winked at her and held out his hand for her. She smiled and took his hand and they began walking towards the hall. Suddenly Robin pulled her into one of the cupboards, and pushed her against the wall and began kissing her.

'Robin!' Marian exclaimed.

He smiled. 'Sorry I just couldn't hold on any longer.' He moved forward and kissed her again.

'Robin we have to go we're in trouble already. Robin groaned and took her hand and left the cupboard. They entered into the hall, and it was a mess, there were streamers all over the floor,balloons, plastic cups and plates chairs were tipped over and the buffet table was still turned upside down, with food spilling all over the floor. Robin smirked reliving the last nights events.

Miss. Hatch was standing in the middle of the room. She looked up when they walked in.

'What took you so long! I called you here almost 25 minutes ago!' She asked angrily tapping her foot on the floor.

Robin and Marian looked at each other and she blushed.

'We...eh got lost, we went to your office instead of coming here. Sorry.' Robin said.

'Well. I have heard that it was because of you two that most of this mess happened. I also heard that you were in a fight Mr. Locksley.' She said gazing at them through her glasses. 'So therefore for your punishment you two have to clean the hall.'

Robin frowned. 'Miss. Hatch. Marian had nothing to do with...'

'The mess. But I caused the fight. I taunted robin into fighting Guy.' Marian interrupted Robin. No way he was going to take the blame for this. Robin turned to her and gave her a puzzled look.

'Very well. I want this place sparkling when I come back in two hours time.' Miss. Hatch said walking towards the door. When she reached Marian she stopped and looked at her.

'And you Miss. Fitzwalter, should not be encouraging young men.' She scolded Marian and then left. As soon as the doors closed Robin and Marian burst out laughing. Robin walked over to her and wrapped his arms around his waist.

'Yes now that was bad Miss. Fitzwalter.' He teased.

'Well then I shalnt do it again.' She smiled.

'Why did you not just let me bail you out?' He asked confused.

'Because it is partially my fault and there was _no way _I was going to let you clean all this on your own.' She said looking around her. 'And besides now I get to spend some time alone with you.'

They both smiled and started kissing each other.

'But we will have to clean.' Marian stated.

Robin nodded as though he would agree to anything and bent down to kiss her again.

1 HOUR LATER

Marian and Robin had almost finished their cleaning. It had taken Marian half an hour to get Robin to stop trying to kiss her and start cleaning. He was walking around with a black bag filling it with the rest of the rubbish. Marian was sweeping when she heard music start. She turned around to see Robin standing up at the DJ booth. The song 'Everything I do I do it for you' by Bryan Adams was playing. He walked over to her and took the brush out of her hand and leaned it against the table.

Robin then took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

'Robin?' Marian asked puzzled.

'I never did get to dance with you.' He said as he pulled her into his arms and they began slow dancing. Her arms around his neck and his hands at the bottom of her waist. She smiled and leaned into kiss him.


	10. decieved

Part 8

Hi I just want to thank everyone for all their reviews. Please keep them coming.

Eve was walking down the corridor, when she saw the man that she had fancied for what seemed like forever come walking down the other end. She tried not to smile and put her head down.

She picked up the pace as she went to walk by him, but he reached out and grabbed her elbow, holding her still.

'Well?' He mumbles like he usually did.

Eve looked up at him and smiled. 'Well what?'

He pushed her against the wall, losing his patience with her. 'What have you got for me?'

Eve smiled again and moved her hand up his arm. 'They dating.'

He grunted and punched the wall in anger.

'But.' He turned to look at the woman in front of them. 'I can give you information on both of them that will wound them badly, and even break them up.' She added with an evil smirk.

The man smiled at her and nodded. 'Come and see me tonight.'

Eve nodded in reply. The man turned and continued back down the corridor. Eve smiled and went to continue on in her direction, when she saw Marian coming down the corridor.

'Was he bothering you?' Marian asked frowning at the retreating back of Guy.

'What him, naw he was just trying to be friendly, but failing miserably.' Eve tried to laugh it off, and began walking towards the hall. Marian frowned unconvinced and began heading to the hall with Eve.

That night Marian stirred in her sleep and awoke. She got up and went over to the bathroom to get a drink. She looked in the mirror and sighed, filling her hands with some water she splashed her face.

She took a towel and dried her face and then went to go back to bed. However, when she opened the door of the bathroom, she realised that one of the beds was empty. Eve's. She sighed sadly to herself. _What was that girl up to._ She walked back to bed, fully awake with the thought of the empty bed.

Eve snuck back into the girls dormitories at two in the morning. She had met up with Guy and shared the information that she had found out. She looked at all the beds, everyone was asleep. Or everyone she thought until she turned and saw Marian sitting up in bed, her gaze fixed on her.

'Where have you been?' Marian asked suspiciously.

'I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk.' Eve replied sliding into bed and turning her back to Marian.

Marian lay down in her bed. Not believing a word that Eve was saying.


	11. hurting me where i am wounded

Part 9

Hey so did you think that Eve deceiving them was good or bad?

Marian was sitting eating breakfast the next day with the other girls. The boys had just walked into the dining hall and Robin came and sat down next to her. When she didn't look at him he sensed that something was wrong.

'What wrong?' He asked concerned.

'Nothing' She said taking her attention away from Eve and smiling at Robin, he leaned in a gave her a kiss.

It was break and Marian was sitting with the rest of the girls out side on the grass hill, watching the boys play football. Poor Much they were using him as a goal post more than the actual goals.

The only one that wasn't there was Eve.

'There's something going on with Eve.' Marian said breaking the silence and making all the girls turn around and look at her.

'What?' Djaq asked confused.

'Eve has been acting strange lately. I saw her talking to Guy the other day, and she was acting strangely.' Marian explained still watching the boys playing.

'Just because she was talking to Guy doesn't mean that she is up to something.' Siobhan said. Turning back to watch Allan play ball. The best part was that he had taken his top off. And his body was gorgeous.

'No. But then I woke up that night, at like one in the morning and Eve's bed was empty. She came back about an hour later.' Marian said.

'Well what do you thinks going on?' Alice asked curious.

'I don't know...but I don't like it.' Marian said coldly.

'Speaking of Eve. Where is she the now?' Djaq asked realising that the girl in question was no where to be seen.

'In the library studying.' Marian said with raised eyebrows.

All the girls including Siobhan turned around and starred in shock. Eve was the _last_ person who would study.

'Something definitely up.' Alice said.

Just when Marian was going to talk about it some more Guy walked up to her.

'Marian.' He said sternly gaining her attention.

'Guy'

'May I have a word with you?' Guy asked. Marian looked at Robin who had not noticed Guy. She nodded and followed him.

'What do you want?' She asked when they were far enough away from ear shot but not from sight.

'Why are you with him?' He asked disgustedly.

'Because I love him, and because he treats me better than you would have.' _Did she just say that she loved Robin. _Marian thought to herself while Guy registered the facts.

'Well good luck to him.' Guy mumbled.

'What?' Marian asked confused.

Guy turned to her with an evil smirk on his face. 'Lets just prey that he isn't with you when you decide to cross the road. Wouldn't want any more _accidents _would we?' He smirked.

Marian froze. _How did he know_. The only people who knew about that were Robin, Much and Djaq.

How did he find out.

'I mean the last time you took a life.' He started again, enjoying the pain that he knew it was causing her. Marian couldn't do or say anything, she was frozen to the spot of the memory, that had haunted her for years.

'It was all you fault you know.' She looked at Guy when he said this. He laughed. 'She was probably glad to get away from you.' Guy smirked.

'Why you!' Anger took over Marian and she threw herself at Guy sending them crashing to the ground, they rolled each other over, Marian kicking and punching at Guy.

'Marian!' Djaq called when she heard the commotion and began running over to Marian. The other girls turned at Djaq's out burst and saw what was happening. They to got up and ran towards Marian and Guy.

Robin and the boys heard the girls shout and stopped playing to see what was happening. They turned to see all the girls running somewhere. Robin's gaze followed them until he saw what they were running at. Marian was laying on the ground with Guy on top of her, she was trying to hit and punch him.

'Marian!' Robin yelled in anger and began running towards the pair also. The boys saw what was happening to and ran to go help, and also to restrain Robin from killing Guy.

Djaq had made it to Marian and was trying to pull Guy off her, but he was too strong and pushed back and she fell on the ground. Will saw this and it made him run faster. The other girls also got their. Alice went to help Djaq up,and the others went to help Marian. But again he pushed them away. Robin ran up just as Siobhan was pushed to the ground. He tackled Guy and threw him off Marian. The other boys ran up and tried to pull Robin off Guy. The girls all went and helped Marian up. Allan and John managed to get Robin away from Guy. While Much and Will went to make sure that the girls were OK. Robin walked over to Marian and pulled her into a hug. She buried her head in his chest. He put a hand on her head and his arm around her waist. He kissed her head.

'Shhh. Its OK your OK now. I am here.' He whispered to her. He then turned back to Guy hatred in his eyes. 'What did you do to her?' Robin spat in anger.

Guy smirked. 'Watch that one Robin. She causes _accidents_.'

Robin lunged at Guy but was stopped by Allan and Will.

'Robin' Marian whispered in an attempt to calm him down. He looked at her and walked back into the position he had held her in minutes ago. He turned and watched Guy walk away.

The others looked at each other and then nodded and began walking away to give Robin and Marian some space.

'What did he do?' Robin asked softly. Marian had once again buried her head in his chest and he held her tight, resting his chin on the top of her head.

'Its what he said.' She mumbled. Robin was shocked. Marian was crying. He was going to kill Guy.

'What did he say?' He asked. At this point Marian looked up at him. Her eyes and cheeks wet with tears.

'He knew...about my mother.' Robins eyes widened. _How did he find out._ 'He said that it was all my fault.' She sobbed.

Robin remembered the day as though it had just happened. Marian had been out shopping with her mother and father. She had gone to cross the road, but hadn't looked... there was a car coming. And just when it was about to hit her, her mother had pushed her out of the way and had been hit by the car. An ambulance was called immediately, but there was nothing they could do Her mother died a few hours later in hospital. Robin always remembered walking down the corridor of the hospital, his mother holding his hand, and then Marian noticing him and running to him. She threw herself at him, and sobbed into his chest. She had been 7 years old. And even to this day the topic of her mother was a sore subject, even to her father. Also Marian still blamed herself for her mothers death.

'Robin how did he know, who told him?' She asked sobbing.

'I do not know. But I promise you I will find out.' He told her seriously. 'Come on' He said taking her hand and leading her inside the school. He knew she would not want to go back and sit with the girls.

A few moments later Marian was sitting in front of the fire in the common room. Wrapped tightly and protectively in Robin's arms. They were both laying on the couch in silence.

Marian was still upset at the mention of her mother. But Robin was quiet because he was thinking about a plan. Who had been evil enough to tell Guy of Marian's mother.

Who would purposely want to her hurt her. He thought about Davina, but she didn't know about Marian's mother. And even if she did she wouldn't have gotten Guy to do it. She would want to do it herself, sickly taking pleasure in it. The only people that knew were, himself, Much and Djaq. And none of the would ever dream of hurting Marian. He was going to find out who did this in the morning. And god protect them when he found out who it was. But right now Marian needed him. And he was more than happy to be here for her.

Please review good or bad.


	12. what hurts the most

Part 10

'Are you all right Djaq?' Will asked as they walked back over to the football pitch.

'Yeah I am fine.' She smiled, liking the fact that Will was worried about her.

'Do you know what that was about?' He asked curious.

Djaq just nodded her head. She looked back to see that Robin and Marian were gone.

'So what do we say that we start playing _real_ football.' Siobhan called over. 'Come on, us girls will make you boys prey to stop.'

'Oh yeah. I don't think so.' Allan teased back.

Siobhan laughed. 'By the time we're done with you, you'll be sweating so much that you'll be leaving puddles at your feet.'

All the girls ran over and started a full out game of football with the boys.

Guy smiled he was happy with the outcome. She had been so upset. Eve was proving to be of some use, other than their nigh time fling. Infact she was very handy. He smirked. Sheriff would be happy at this, but next...next it was Robin's turn.

Marian had fallen asleep in Robins arms, so he had carefully carried her up to the girls room and put her on her bed. He covered her with a blanket and then left silently. He had to find out who was betraying Marian. And when he found them he was going to make them pay. Walking down the steps he heard the guys enter, then he heard the girls laughing.

'I told you we would win.' Siobhan shouted laughing at Allan.

'Ah I let you win, and you know it.' He tried to defend himself. 'Besides, if you hadn't flashed then I would have scored that goal.' He smiled at the memory.

Robin knew that going down would get him locked in a long conversation and he would never get around to his _business. _So he then went back into the girls dormitories, thankful that Marian had not woken and climbed out the window.

Marian awoke to find that she was no longer in Robins arms but in her bed. She frowned and got up. She began walking down to the common room. Hearing everyone's voices she expected to find Robin there. But he was no where to be seen. Everyone looked up noticing someone else in the room.

'Marian. How are you. We thought you were with Robin.' Will asked concerned.

'I was but I must have fallen asleep and I woke up in bed. Do any of you know where he is?'

They all shook their heads. Then they all realised at the same time. Guy.

Everyone stood and headed for the door. However, as they opened it, they found Robin standing there.

He walked in, and everyone followed him.

'Where were you.' Much asked cautiously.

'I went to get these.' He said holding up some sports magazines.

'Oh brill.' Allan said taking them from Robin and beginning to read through one of them, forgetting all about the situation. Siobhan rolled her eyes and shook her head. _Men!_ . Robin turned and realised Marian. She was awake. He walked over to her and kissed her.

'How are you?' He asked worriedly.

'I am fine. Robin where did you really go?' She asked silently. He frowned at her.

'I went to get the magazines.' Marian didn't believe him for a second 'You did not go and see Guy?' Robin shook his head. 'You promise' Marian asked warningly.

Robin nodded. 'Yes I promise.' He said then kissed her again. Marian believed him.

That night Robin sat in the common room. Everyone else was asleep seeing that it was 3 in the morning. He found nothing out from Guy. Although he did give him a good doing. He did feel bad that he had lied to Marian. But he knew she would just worry if he had told her the truth. His thoughts were suddenly broke as he heard a noise coming from the girls room. He got up and went and hid in the kitchen, not wanting to be found.

He peered round the corner and saw Eve come down the stairs and sneak out the common room door. _Now where is she going?_ He was about to follow her, when another noise stopped him.

'Robin what are you doing up?' He turned and looked up at the balcony where the door to the boys dorms were. There stood Much in a vest and boxers with an untied robe. Rubbing his eyes tiredly.

'I was just getting a drink of water Much' He said and began making his way up the stairs to go back to bed.

Marian and Robin were sitting in the hall eating breakfast the next morning. Robin had wanted Marian to stay in the dorm and let him bring her some breakfast, but she refused to be kept hidden in a room. It was not like she was hurt...well physically.

'Robin' Allan yelled coming running into the dining room, stopping at where Robin was sat, and panting trying catch his breath.

'Come...Now...Much.' he said. Robin frowned at Marian as they got up and began running back to the common room. Robin and Marian entered and gasped at what they saw. Much was sitting with Will and Djaq. There was not one part of his face that was cut or bleeding or bruised. He had a black swollen eye, that he was holding a bag of ice to.

'Much! What happened? Who did this?' Robin asked stampeding forward and kneeling in front of Much.

'Guy and the Sheriff' Much answered but it was barely audible due to the many bruises.

Without another word Robin stood and walked out of the common room. Ignoring all the shouts telling him to stay or not to do anything stupid.

Luckily for Guy Robin had not been able to find him. He was walking back to the common room when Sarah came up to him in the corridor.

'Hey Robin.' She smiled.

'Sarah.' Robin replied casually and keep walking but Sarah caught his arm and stopped him from walking.

'Sarah?'

'I still like you, you know.' Sarah said sexily pushing herself up against him.

'Yes but I am with Marian now.' He said pushing her away gently.

'We'll see about that.'

'What?' Robin asked confused, but before he had time to see it coming Sarah had pushed him against the wall and pressed her lips hard against his. In shock Robin began returning the kiss. Then stopped himself. Sarah pulled back smiling devilishly. Robin couldn't believe what had just happened. He caught something out of the corner of his eye and turned to see and shocked and stunned Marian, standing. She turned and run away.

'Marian!' Robin called and tried to run after her, but Sarah pushed him back against the wall. This time Robin pushed her away more forcefully, so much so that she fell to the floor. He ran in the direction that Marian had just gone. Sarah sat on the floor smiling. _Mission complete._ She thought to herself.


	13. so hurt and confused

Part 11

Marian stormed into the common room crying. Djaq and Will looked at each other, while still caring for Much. They could hear Robin calling Marian's name from down the corridor.

'Go away!' She yelled through her tears and began running up the stairs that led to her dorm.

Robin then burst in through the doors, he had been running and looked quite upset.

'Marian!' He called again then charged up the steps after her. He heard her slam the room door closed. He began pounding on it, and tried to open it, but she had locked it.

'Marian! Marian!' He called hitting the door. 'Please Marian it is not as it looked.' He pleaded, but no sound came.

'Robin?' He turned to see Will standing behind him. 'What's happened?'

Robin sighed and went back to where Much and Djaq were.

'What's wrong. Marian went to stop you from doing anything stupid.' Djaq asked curious.

'Sarah...Sarah happened.' Robin replied exasperated.

'What did she do?' Much squeaked then winced at the pain it caused.

'She kissed me and Marian saw.' Robin replied sadly.

'What!' Djaq asked shocked. She looked at the stairs. You could still hear the muffled sounds of Marian's cries. She wanted to go to her friend, but she didn't want it to seem as though she was abandoning Robin.

'Djaq will you go to her. See if you can calm her down. I am not asking for you to speak for me, but just try and get her to stop crying.' Robin asked hopefully.

Djaq nodded happy to be asked and walked towards the stairs.

She got to the door and knocked.

'Robin I do not want to talk to you. I hate you.' Djaq sighed and was quite happy that Robin wasn't here to hear that.

'Its me.' She said quietly, and after a few moments heard the door unlock. She opened it and saw Marian sit back down on her bed.

'Marian are you OK?' Djaq asked sitting on Marian's bed, close enough to reach her, but far enough away to duck and punches that may be coming.

'I am fine.' Marian sighed. 'I should have known that this was too good to be true.' She turned to Djaq with watery eyes and wet cheeks. 'I just really loved him.' She sniffed.

'And he loves you.' Djaq tried to reassure her.

Marian laughed. 'Is that why he was so _passionately_ kissing Sarah but moments ago.'

'No Marian, it was not what it seemed. _She_ kissed him.'

'Djaq I don't want to hear it. I am going a walk.' Marian wiped her tears away and stood and headed for the door.

'Robin is down there.' Djaq warned her.

'He has a big ego, but not enough courage to come near me right now.' Marian stated and walked out the door. Luckily Robin was not in the common room. _Lucky for him_. Marian thought.

'He's up stairs with Much.' Will said when he saw her face.

'I did not come down to speak to him. He can go to hell for all I care.' Marian said coldly and headed for the door.

'Marian.' Will's voice stopped her. 'I have known Robin for a long time. He would never cheat on any girl. But he would never ever even consider cheating on you. Something else is going on.' Will said. Marian did nothing but walk out the room.

She honestly didn't know what to think, there was Robin lip locked with an other girl.

However, she had known Robin since they were kids, and she had never known him to cheat or even consider it.

'Marian?' She turned at the call of her name and saw Guy standing looking worried.

'Are you all right?'

'Guy you are the last person I want to talk to right now. How dare you say such things about my mother!' Marian turned and walked away from him before he had a chance to say anything else.

It was P.E again the next day. Marian didn't even want to get out of bed, knowing that Robin would be there, and that she would have to face him. Luckily for Marian she had great friends, and they promised never to leave her side.

Before she knew it Marian was standing in the hall in her P.E kit. She looked up when the doors to the hall opened. Allan and Will walked in followed by the others, and then the last one...Robin walked in. He caught Marian's eyes and looked at her sadly and pleadingly. When he realised that he was going to get nothing from her he looked away and headed to join the gang. Marian watched him. She honestly didn't know what to believe. There were the facts, that had not been proven wrong, but then there was the red handed evidence. She had caught him, how could you rule that out.

'Hey Marian.' A voice broke her thoughts. She turned to find Sarah and Davina standing in front of her with evil smirks on their faces. 'Oh away go bother some dead animal.' Marian said shrugging them off with her hand.

'I heard that Robin dumped you' Davina said making obvious that she was trying not to laugh. Marian shot her a glare that would have made the dead shut up.

'Ooo. Did I hit a sore spot there?' Davina asked teasingly.

'Robin dumped her for someone better.' Sarah piped in.

'Nah. I wouldn't go all the way with him, so he just went with this slapper. He knew that she was easy.' Marian said glaring at Sarah.

'Oooo' All of Marian's girls said and then started giggling and laughing.

Sarah's jaw dropped in shock. Had she just been put down by Marian.

'Why you little.' Sarah lunged at Marian. Marian caught her by the arms and threw her to the ground. Which caused the girls to giggle all the more. On the other side of the hall, all the boys stood stunned. Marian had just floored Sarah, barely even moving. Robin watched in worry as the teacher walked over and told Sarah to leave.

A few moments later they were standing around the teacher, they had been told that they were going to play tennis and were waiting to be told who they were playing with. Robin hoped to get put with Marian but at the same time, he didn't know if it was safe enough to be on the receiving end of her blows. However he was put with Vaisey and Marian with Guy.

Marian walked over to a court and Guy followed. Robin also went to a court one away from Marian but kept a sharp eye on her. Allan and Siobhan were at the court in between them. Robin believed himself lucky for some reason. He took the racket and hit the tennis ball with ease. Vaisey missed terribly and sulked off after the ball. This gave Robin time to watch Marian. She was hitting the ball back shyly and weakly, nothing like her normal competitive behaviour. Just then Vaisey appeared back and threw the ball at Robin.

Marian had been paired with Guy. She wasn't sure if she was happy at this or not. But at least she was not with Robin. She batted the batted the ball back and forth to Guy. But in all honesty she could not be bothered.

'I am sorry for what I said about your mother.' Guy said, gaining her attention. She hit the ball back harder this time.

'No you're not. You do not regret what you done.' Marian said coldly.

'You should keep such information more private.' He stated.

'I did. There was only a handful of people that knew, and none of them would betray me. You found out another way' She hit the ball back again.

'Are you sure that you can trust _all_ the people that knew your secret?' Guy asked smirking.

'Yes' This time Marian hit the ball as hard as she could and it hit him in the face. He grunted in pain and held his face in his hands. He turned back to her with a red mark on his cheek.

'What about Robin?' Guy said going in for the kill.

Marian froze. 'What about him?' She asked sternly, getting more annoyed with the conversation as it went on.

'He has already betrayed you. He went with Sarah behind your back.' Guy spat.

Marian raised her racket and Guy thinking that she was going to hit him in the face again protected it with his hands. Marian brought all the strength she could muster and threw it into the serve. Sending the ball flying. Marian smirked Guy had underestimated her. Thinking that she would aim for his face. But instead the ball hit him hard in a very _manly_ place.

'Ahh' Guy yelled.

Everyone turned to see Guy kneeling on the floor clutching his _wound_.

'He would never betray me like that.' Marian spat and walked out of the hall.


	14. realising the truth

Part 12

Everyone was being particularly careful when around Marian knowing that her temper had not been on the best of levels lately. Robin felt like he was dying without her. Why couldn't she just sit down and listen to him. Why didn't she believe him? He would believe her. He thought to himself. But he knew that was a lie. If she ever kissed Guy when she was with him, he would be heart broken.

Marian was walking down the corridor, to no where in particular, just walking to clear her head. Robin would never tell anyone her secret. Would he? No Robin cared about her, and would never hurt her like that. But then he had kissed Sarah, and that has tore her apart. Why did everything have to be so complicated. She sighed. Just before she turned the corner she heard voiced that made her leave her thoughts and stop dead in her tracks.

'Oh my God Sarah you really did that?' One of the girls gasped.

'Yep.' Sarah replied sounding happy with herself.

'And it worked?' The other girl asked still sounding shocked.

'Yeah. I pushed Robin against the wall and kissed him just as his silly excuse of girlfriend walked around the corner. She didn't even give him a chance to explain, she just ran away' Sarah laughed.

Marian gasped. Robin had been telling the truth, and she hadn't believed him. Why hadn't she believed him, he has never lied to her. Marian felt a guilty knife pierce her heart. She had a lot of making up to do and just hoped that it wasn't to late to be forgiven. She turned and dashed back towards the dorms. Where she knew Robin was sulking.

Marian opened the door to the common room and walked in. All the gang were there apart from Robin and Much. Everyone stopped and looked at her. They all looked as though she was going to kill them. She laughed, which made them all relax.

'Where's Robin?' She whispered a little shyly.

'Upstairs.' Allan replied nodding his head towards the stairs that led to their dorm room. Marian smiled in thanks and walked off in the direction. Everyone watched her as she walked up the stairs and into the dorm room.

'Well Robin's about to get _really_ lucky, or get a good kicking.' Allan said once Marian had disappeared.

Siobhan hit him playfully in the stomach. 'Allan! Is that all you think about.'

'Well duh? I am a man _you_ know.' He said smirking. Will laughed and then when he noticed Djaq looking at him stopped immediately.

Marian opened the door to the dorm. She walked in silently and saw Much sitting in one of the chairs watching T.V. Still badly beaten. He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw who it was.

'Is Robin here?' Marian asked like nothing had ever happened.

Much sat still in a little shock and not being able to respond. Then gathering his tongue nodded.

'I'll leave you two alone.' He said rising from the chair. He gasped in pain at the motion.

Marian was about to go and help him when she heard Robin's voice.

'Much! I swear if you have moved from that chair _I_ am going to hurt you.' Robin appeared from the bathroom. He looked at Much then froze at the sight of the other person in the room. Much smiled and left the room, and Robin barely seemed to notice.

'Marian.' He whispered looking down at his feet.

'Robin I... I am...sorry.' She said unexpectedly.

'What?' Robin looked up confused.

'I heard Sarah talking I know that you didn't kiss her. She forced herself upon you.' Marian stated ashamedly.

'Marian you have nothing to be sorry for. I would have felt the same in your situation.' Robin said softly.

Marian smiled and ran into his arms. He smiled and embraced her tightly. She then looked up at him and kissed him passionately.

They laughed when they broke apart. The first either had smiled since they had broken up. They realised now that they could not live without the other one.

The next day the gangs had the day off. Marian walked into the common room with Djaq and noticed that everyone was there. Including Vaisey and Davina's gangs plus Sarah, who was standing with Davina. Marian noticed Sarah shot her a look then smirk. Oh this was going to be fun. Marian thought to herself. She spotted Robin in the corner of the room with Much and the others glaring at Vaisey. She smirked and walked over to Robin. He was too busy having a stare down with Vaisey to notice her. She took his face in her hands, and he half turned to her, but she surprised him, when she pulled him into a full out snog. He returned the kiss and held onto her around the waist.

After a few minutes they broke apart. Marian turned to see Sarah who's mouth was open in shock. She scorned and walked away in a huff. Marian smiled. Robin put his arm around her waist and smiled, glad that everything worked out.

'I know who it was that betrayed us.' Marian whispered into Robin's ear, causing him to turn to her quickly anger evidently in his eyes.

'Who?' He asked sternly.

'Robin let me handle it..' Marian asked but when she saw Robin determined look she knew she would have to tell him more. 'It was one of my girls.' She admitted sadly, as Robins face turned to one of shock.


	15. dealing with a traitor & moving on

Part 13

thank you for all my reviews – keep them coming.

Just encase anyone was confused about how the bedrooms worked. Well there are 4 dorms in each living space. 2 for the girls and 2 for the boys. They all share the same common room. Davina and her gang have one of the girls dorms where Marian and her girls have the other. The same for Vaisey and Robin.

Robin had agreed to let Marian deal with this on her own. But made her promise that if she needed help that she would ask for it.

Marian sat thinking. What would she do, she had trusted this girl as one of her close est friends.

She was starring into the fire when suddenly, the common room door opened and in came Eve. Marian watched as she silently walked over to the stairs. She had not seen Marian as the lights were out.

'Eve' Marian's voice caused Eve to jump and turn to her a face of horror on her face.

'Marian! What are you doing up?' Eve asked trying to sound normal.

'I was going to ask you the same thing.' Marian replied sternly standing up from her seating place.

'Why did you do it Eve?'

'Do what?' Eve said her voice starting to shake.

'Why did you tell Guy about my mother? How did you even find out?' Marian asked getting annoyed.

'Guy was so head over heels in love with you, but I liked him, but he could never see me because of you.' Eve spat.

'I hate Guy you were welcome to him. How did you find out about my mother?' Marian asked harshly.

'I...I read your diary.' Eve stated.

'You read my diary!' Marian shouted a little too loudly. 'Its because of you that Guy and almost the whole school now know about my mother. It because of you that Much got beaten up. Its because of you that I broke up with Robin!' She yelled again and pushed Sarah.

Upstairs Robin heard the shouting. He turned to see if it had woken anyone, but they were all asleep. He got up slowly and headed down to the common room.

'Guy wanted to get revenge on Robin for being with you, that's why he got Sarah to trick you and that's why he beat up Much.' Eve said helplessly as Marian had gotten her pinned on the floor.

Marian could feel the rage build up in her. How could Eve betray them for a man.

'And tell me Eve. Was he worth it?' Marian asked.

'He was great.' Eve laughed. 'The only off point was that every time we made love, he would call out _your_ name.'

Marian felt her anger rise even more. She raised her hand to slap her, but felt something hold it back. She was then lifted easily from Eve and turned to find Robin, push her behind him.

'Get up Eve.' He said. Eve did so as quickly as possible. She was sporting a burst lip and a red cheek, which will probably be a big bruise by the morning. She hurried hastily up the stairs to the girl dorm. Robin turned to Marian.

'Are you OK?' He asked softly.

Marian nodded. 'How is it so easy to just betray someone like that. All this has happened because of her.' Marian sobbed. Robin gathered her up quickly in his arms. She sobbed into his chest.

'I just can't believe it we have been friends for so long.'

'I know. Shh its OK.' He whispered to her.

'Tomorrow I will tell her that she is no longer apart of our gang. I don't want a traitor as a friend' Marian stated coldly. Robin nodded.

The next day Marian sat with all the girls discussing Eve. They had all decided that Eve could no longer be part of their gang or friend. Eve wasn't even hurt when they told her this, she simply packed her things and moved into Davina's dorm. This made Marian happy and sad, knowing now that the traitor was gone, but also gone to her enemy.

She felt bad for Much also. Everyone knew that he had a little crush on her. He must feel betrayed the most. They headed down into the common room, where Robin and the boys were hanging around.

'Marian.' Robin said walking up to her and pulling her away from earshot of the others. 'Will you do me a favour?' HE asked whispering.

'Yeah. Of course.' She asked curious.

'Tonight. Will you meet me at the lake around 10?'

Marian frowned confused. 'Why?'

'Will you come? He asked again ignoring her question.

Marian nodded and Robin smiled.

'Hey you guys. I'm not bein' funny and I know two have just gotten back together, but we still have classes to attend. And sex ed isn't until next week.' Allan stated smirking. Marian blushed at the comment.

'Well lucky for you Allan, cause it looks like that's the only action your going to be getting.' Robin stated nodding over to Siobhan. Allan turned to see an angry looking Siobhan glaring at him. Allan winced and they all began making their way to their classes.

Much had English first. He was walking down the corridor when something hit him and he fell to the floor. He looked for the object and found a girl also sprawled out on the floor, her books laying next to her.

'Oh my god. I am so sorry.' Much said jumping to his feet and helping her up.

'No no its my fault.' She laughed. Much bent down and picked up her books and handed them to her.

'Hi I am Diana.' She smiled.

'I'm Much. I haven't seen you here before.' He asked.

'Yeah I am new. I can't find my class, I was in a hurry and that's when I bumped into you. Sorry' Diana apologised again.

'Oh its fine. What class have you got?' Much asked going a little red.

'English. Mr. Allan.' She said peering at her timetable.

'Ah. I have got him to. Come I'll show you the way to the class.' He smiled and began walking down the corridor with Diana deep in conversation.

Allan and Siobhan walked down the corridor to physics. Allan had his arm draped over her shoulder and was playing with her, gently poking her in the belly. To which she laughed and pushed him gently. Then he started kissing her neck, which was tickling her all the same.

'Allan' She laughed and pushed him away.

'What? You know you like it.' He teased and began again.

'Oh Allan you act like a could not live without you.' Siobhan laughed.

Allan frowned. 'You couldn't admit it. Your hooked on me.' He smirked. Siobhan pushed him playfully again.

Will and Djaq had a free period and were sitting in the library doing some _'revision'_. However, they did not get much done, as they kept playing with each others hands and stealing quick kisses when the librarian wasn't looking.

'Djaq' Will whispered and Djaq looked up at him. 'I made you something.' He said going into one of his pockets. Djaq frowned _made her something._

He then pulled his hand out of his pocket. He smiled and handed it to Djaq. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw it. It was a piece of wood carved into a heart, with the initials. _W&D _

carved onto it, and a string tied to the wood, making it a necklace. Djaq smiled at Will and leant over and gave him a quick kiss.

'Thank you. Its beautiful.' She whispered then put the necklace on her neck.

John and Alice were in Home Economics together. Alice kept laughing as John could not get the figure to stand up on his cake.

'This...I do not like.' He stated, getting more impatient by the minute.

'Here let me help you' Alice said and walked round to Johns said on the cooking table.

Within a few minuted Alice had the figure standing perfectly. Which caused John to grunt. Alice laughed again. And splatted his face with some batter. He raised his eyes in a challenge and began doing the same back to Alice.

Marian and Robin were in Maths together. They were both sitting up the back. Robin wasn't listening to a word that the teacher said and was completely concentration on Marian who sat to the right of him.

Marian on the other hand _was_ trying to listen to the teacher and take notes. However, Robin was proving to be an impossible distraction. He kept whispering her name sweetly and when she did not turn around he would sit back and pout, which would make her start to giggle. Then he was taking her hand and playing with it, and she kept having to tug it back. Then he was caressing her leg, making her squirm. Now he had taken her calculator and had began pressing buttons on it. At least he was amused she thought. And began taking notes again.

'Marian.' She heard him whisper and groaned turning to face him.

He smirked and held the calculator up to let her see. On the screen he had managed to type _'I love you'_ Marian blushed and grabbed the calculator from him. He sniggered. When the teacher turned back to the board he leaned over and kissed her cheek. She shoved him away playfully.

'Robin. Do some work' She hissed.

He frowned 'I am working.' He stated.

'Oh really' She nodded to his jotter which was open to a blank page with merely the date scribbled on it.

'Not on Maths. On you.' He smirked.

Marian grabbed her rubber and launched it at him. He caught it and began doodling on it. Marian huffed and shook her head and continued copying notes.

A few moments later Robin put the rubber back on her desk. She looked at it and blushed. He had written. _'stacks?'_ on it. She picked the rubber up and launched it at him harder. Hitting him in the stomach. The stacks were a place in the library that was hidden from the librarians sight, people often went there to make out and do _other_ things. She could not have been happier when the teacher told them that was enough for the day and to pack up. Robin and Marian stood to leave.

'Robin about tonight'

'Yeah?'

'What do I wear? Formal, casual or fancy?' Marian asked already trying to think what was in her wardrobe.

Robin smiled and put his arm around her. 'What ever you want. You look good in anything.'

Well that helped Marian thought as she and Robin made they're way down the hall.


	16. girl fights and pick nicks

Part 14

Marian and Robin trundled down the hall and into the library. Robin walked up to a book shelf, but then stopped making Marian walk into him.

'Robin?' She asked frowning.

'Shh' He said and pointed to behind a bookcase.

Marian looked to where he was pointing. Through the gap in the books you could see too figures. Her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed the two people were Will and Djaq. There they were making out in the 'stacks' Marian had to stifle a laugh, and her and Robin excited the library and burst out laughing.

'And well as you see. This is the dining area.' Much stated smiling. He had offered to show Diana around after class. 'This is where I am often found.' He added proudly and Diana giggled.

'Have you got a room yet?' Much asked.

'Oh yeah I am in dorm 12.' Diana stated.

'Oh that's the one I am in. You'll probably be with Marian and the others come all introduce you to them. They're all very nice.'

Diana smiled and followed Much out of the dining room.

Everyone apart from Much, Will and Djaq, were in the common room. Marian and Robin had told the others about Will and Djaq's kissing section. Allan had been taking the mick out of him since then causing all the others to laugh. Just then the doors to the common room opened and in walked Djaq and Will. Everyone was silent and looking at the couple, this lasted for a few seconds then Allan burst out laughing causing everyone else to.

Will and Djaq both frowned and looked at each other.

'What's so funny?' Djaq asked Marian who was giggling.

'Stacks' Was all Marian could manage to say before giggling again.

Then the door opened again and in walked Much with a girl they had never seen before.

'Guy...Guys!' He shouted above the laughter to gain their attention. Finally they stopped laughing and looked at Much.

'This' He said turning to Diana 'Is Diana.'

'Hi' Everyone replied.

'I'm Marian.' Marian smiled. 'This is Allan, John, Alice, Siobhan, Will, Djaq and Robin' She introduced the rest. They all waved when their name was said. But Robin had to be different and gave a cheeky grin. Marian shook her head at the gesture.

'Marian she's been put in your room.' Much added.

Marian smiled. 'Great. Come on I'll show you the room.' Marian offered and Diana happily followed her up the steps and into the her new dorm. Diana found that her luggage had already been taking up to the room.

'This is you bed here.' Marian stated pointing to the bed. Diana nodded happily. 'If you need anything just ask.'

'Could you tell me about the others. Much said that I've to hang around with him until I know my way around, so I guess that means the rest of you to.' Diana laughed.

Marian smiled. 'Of course, well we've all been friends for a while now. Well me Robin and Much the longest I've known them since I was 4.'

'Robin...that the one with the cheeky grin.' Diana asked.

Marian laughed 'Yeah, he flashes that thing every time he gets a chance. Allan is cocky and thinks that he's gods gift, but he's really nice,and funny. Siobhan Allan's girlfriend she funny as well and will always stand up for her friends. Will and Djaq they're both great people they're dating to. Will's a but shy, and Djaq's really interested in Medicine and things ' Diana laughed. 'Little John and Alice are very quite and you hardly hear a thing from them. But again they're both very nice. Robin...Robin...well Robin's Robin. You'll find out what I mean. He's funny and annoying, got the biggest ego you could ever find. Will do anything to annoy Vaisey, but he's great and will never let anyone hurt anybody he cares about.' Marian smiled talking about Robin. Diana noticed this.

'You fancy him?' She asked carefully not wanting to intrude on the Marian's private space as she had only just met the girl.

Marian blushed. 'Yeah. Were going out.'

'Ahh I see. What about Much?' Diana asked.

'Much is great. He always says the wrong thing at the wrong time. Would do _anything_ for food and always keeps Robin out of trouble. Don't know where we would be without Much.' Marian laughed.

Diana smiled and Marian helped her unpack.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Marian paced back and forth the room. _What to wear._ She had 1 hour before she was to meet Robin.

'Marian just wear jeans and a top.' Alice said.

'But what if its not fancy enough?' Marian asked getting frustrated.

'What did Robin say?' Siobhan asked.

'Nothing. I asked him what to dress like and he said anything.' She huffed.

Siobhan went to her wardrobe and had a look. A few minutes later she pulled two items of clothes out. Marian looked at them. They were her dark denim jeans and her black polo neck sleeveless top.

'The jeans are for casual and the top is for fancy. And your boots, its fine.' Siobhan said. Marian nodded agreeing and went to get dressed. Diana sat on the bed smiling. She enjoyed being part of this group. They were all so close and knew each other so well.

A few moments later Marian came out wearing the chosen clothes and the girls all began wolf whistling. Marian laughed and spun around.

'Girl you better go or you'll be late.' Siobhan said looking at her watch. Marian looked at the wall clock and noticed that it was 10 to. She said a quick goodbye to the girls and then ran out the door.

Robin paced back and forth. He was nervous, something he rarely was when it came to woman. But Marian was not just any woman, she was Marian. It was almost 10 she should be here soon. He began rubbing his hands together. He then saw a figure coming through the trees. He began walking over to greet Marian. A big smile appearing on his face. She noticed him and smiled also. He walked up and hugged her.

'Hi' Marian smiled.

'Hi' He replied and kissed her. 'Turn around.' He whispered in her ear.

'What?' She asked frowning at him.

'Do you trust me?' He asked.

'Of course.' Marian smiled.

'Turn around' He whispered again.

Marian did as told this time and turned around. She felt Robin lift something over her head, and then something covered her eyes. A blindfold. This made Marian even more confused.

Robin turned her around slowly, and began walking her back down the hill.

'Robin I'm going to fall.' Marian laughed. Robin laughed also and turned around without any warning he swept her up off the ground and carried her bridal style down the rest of the hill and put her down at the bottom.

He then took her hand and began leading her somewhere. Marian walked slowly feeling that she was going to trip at any moment.

Suddenly she was brought to a stop. She felt Robin moved behind her and begin to untie the mask. It fell from her eyes and she waited a few seconds to get her focus back. She gasped at the sight in front her. There was a pick nick set up with candles. She gasped and smiled.

Robin moved to stand in front of her. She looked at him, she couldn't stop smiling.

'Robin?' She asked still in shock.

'Remember when I said that I didn't want to just ask you to the dance. And I said I wanted to bring you to the lake and do something special?' Robin asked softly.

Marian nodded unable to find her tongue.

'Well I thought that it wasn't too late to do it. Something special.' He stated.

Marian smiled and threw herself in his arms, and then kissed him passionately. 'Its beautiful' She said. He walked her over to the pick nick and they both sat down.

Marian could not stop smiling and Robin was glad that he had made her happy.

Diana was talking to Much as they walked down the corridor. She enjoyed being with him. Marian was right he was very funny. He did talk about food a lot. As a matter of fact they were on their way to the dining hall. He was talking about herbs and what ones go best with what foods.

'Hi Much' A voice came.

Much and Diana looked up from their conversation and Much's face lost all expression. Diana knew that there was something between him and this girl.

'Eve. What do you want?' Much asked plainly, not his usual chirpy self.

'Who's your friend?'

'Diana this Eve, Eve Diana.' Much introduced them. He seemed uncomfortable wanting to move away from the conversation.

'Aww you trying to get a girlfriend Much.' Eve asked taking the mick out of him. Much looked down sadly. 'Don't worry' Eve said turning to Diana. 'He was the same with me. Get out now while you still can.' Eve giggled.

Diana turned to Much and saw him get sadder, still looking down.

'Well I happen to like Much.' Diana stated.

Eve huffed. 'He's a pathetic idiot.' Eve said frowning.

Much looked up. 'No I am not.' He stated. Though he did not know if he believed it not to be.

'Aww come on Much you know I'm right.' Eve said.

'Just you shut up.' Much said a little fakly.

'What you going to do? Hit me' She laughed.

'No. Your a girl. I can't hit a girl.' Much stated frowning. Eve started laughing.

'No but I can.' Diana stated and moved forward and punched Eve square in the jaw, which landed her on the floor.

Much stood in shock. Had Diana just stood up for him. Diana laughed and pulled Much's hand and began pulling him the rest of the way to the dining room. Leaving a stunned and bruised Eve lying on the floor.

Marian and Robin had finished eating their pick nick. Robin took the glass of juice from Marian's hand and put it down.

'Marian.' Robin said taking her hand. 'I have brought you here to ask you a question.'

Marian frowned, but smiled.

'Will you do me the great honour, of choosing to be stuck with me, as your boyfriend?' He asked.

Marian giggled and kissed him gently. 'Yes' she whispered breaking away from the kiss. Robin smiled. Marian leaned forward more for another kiss, catching Robin off guard loosing his balance and falling back with Marian laying on top of him. Neither minded. They just kissed.


	17. Last Night

Part 15

Much enjoyed being in Diana's company. She made him laugh and didn't take the mick out of him.

At the moment they were both sitting in the common room just the two of them helping each other with their English homework.

'What does that word mean.' He heard Diana ask but did not bother to take his eyes off of her. He smiled.

'Much...Much.' Diana calling his name snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked Diana in the eye. She began laughing. 'Thinking about food again.'

'No' Much said frowning.

Diana laughed again. The faces he pulls are so funny, she thought to herself.

Will and Djaq were sitting in Will's room. They were both a little embarrassed about the 'stacks' incident. And the fact that Allan kept bringing it up, didn't make it easier.

'So what are you doing when we go home?' Djaq asked.

'Don't know. Spend some time with you though.' He replied smiling causing Djaq to blush a little.

'Good. I don't think I could go a whole week without you.' Djaq laughed causing Will to blush this time.

'Allan! I swear if you don't stop it I am going to kick you somewhere that God only gave you to be treated kindly.' Siobhan yelled at her boyfriend, who kept looking at woman and saying things like _'Oh she got nice tits, or she got a brilliant ass.'_ Which was getting Siobhan annoyed, and jealous. They were both sitting outside on the hill, looking down on everyone.

'Aww you getting jealous.' Allan teased.

'No! I just don't like the way you talk about women like they were a heard of cattle.' Siobhan said frowning. She was jealous, but she wasn't going to let him know that for a second.

'I'm not bein' funny right. But look at that girls ass' He said pointing to a girl Siobhan looked to the brown haired girl he was pointing at. 'Now does her ass for one second even resemble a cows.' Allan stated. Siobhan grunted and shoved Allan harshly making him laugh.

'But there's only one ass I'm interested in.' He said smiling and leaning on top of Siobhan and gave her a kiss. 'Hers' He said sitting back up and looking over to a different girl. Siobhan grunted and pushed him again and stormed off. 'Siobhan! Come on! You know I am only joking!' He said watching her walk off in a huff.

Robin and Marian were walking back from their pick nick now. They were both laughing and playfully pushing each other. Marian walked behind Robin and jumped on his back. He laughed and cupped his hands around her legs and punted her up a little, giving her a killy code (a backy) the rest of the way back to the school.

'So what do you want to do when we get back.' Marian asked into his ear.

'Hmm I don't know. I think that I might go to sleep.' Robin joked.

'Oh thanks am I that boring.' Marian joked back.

'Ah but I didn't say whose bed I was going to go to sleep in.' Robin smirked. Marian's smile vanished and she hit Robin on the back. Which caused him to laugh. So she hit him again.

'Any more of that lady and you will be walking back to the school.' Robin said sternly but the humour was evident.

Robin carried Marian all the way up to her dorm, and threw her on the bed laughing.

Robin puffed 'You need to lose some weight.' He joked, but Marian took it seriously, throwing a pillow at him. He grabbed the pillow and dived on the bed. 'I was only joking. You are perfect. I am sorry.' He said seriously realising his mistake. Marian turned away from him. He smiled and moved closer. 'Maz' He said softly. When she did not turn again, he pulled her around to face him and placed a quick passionate kiss to her lips. She smiled, even though she tried her hardest not to.

'Fine, I'll talk to you, but you are not so easily forgiven.' Marian stated.

Just then the bedroom door came flying open causing both Robin and Marian to jump. They looked over to see a _very _angry Siobhan march over to her bed. Then Allan came running through the door.

'Siobhan you know that you're the only one I am interested in.' Allan said standing at the open door with his hands on his sides.

'Then stop looking at the other girls!' She yelled throwing a shoe at him. Which missed his head by centimetres.

'We'll leave you two alone.' Marian said starting to get up off the bed, puling Robin up also, as he seemed to want to stay and watch Siobhan beat Allan.

'No!' Siobhan said pointing at them making them both quickly sit back down. Much to Robin's happiness.

'Siobhan calm down. I was only joking.' Allan laughed, which did not help the situation causing another shoe to be thrown at him. This one however, hit him square in the stomach causing a grunt of pain from Allan. Even Robin winced at it.

Siobhan then went into the bathroom. Allan followed leaving the door open for Robin and Marian still to see. They continued arguing, and Siobhan kept throwing things at Allan, which was dangerous considering there were lots of razors in a girls bathroom. Robin looked at Marian and then whispered something in her ear. He pulled back and she nodded smiling.

They both got up off the bed as quietly as they could and walked into the bathroom. Siobhan and Allan were too busy arguing to even notice. Marian stood next to Siobhan and Robin next to Allan. With one look at each other they both pushed the arguing couple into the bath, which was full of water from this morning and was now _freezing_ cold. After realising what had just happened the pair looked at Robin and Marian.

'You both need to cool off.' Robin said smirking and then with a wink to Allan both Marian and Robin left the bathroom. Leaving the stunned pair.

'Much' Diana asked. Much looked up from his book to Diana.

'Would you like to go out sometime?' Diana asked going slightly red.

Much was shocked. Had she just asked him out. He had never been out on a date before. 'Y...Yes.' He said still in shock. Diana laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

Later that night everyone was sat in the common room. Robin had Marian in his arms, and Allan was sitting with Siobhan. She had told him that she would forgive the incident but would never forget it. And that he had _one_ more chance. Little John was sat with Alice, both silent. Will and Djaq were sitting on the floor playing with each others hands. And too surprise everyone Much was sat holding hands with Diana, talking about something. Probably food. Robin thought.

Tonight was their last night at High School they returned home in the morning. That didn't bother them though, as they all lived relatively close. They headed for bed, but instead of going to their separate dorms, the boys went to the girls. Deciding to spend the last night together.


	18. Happily Ever After

Part 16

**Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you for ALL of your reviews. They helped me a lot. Sadly this is the final chapter. Hope you like it.**

_**3 Years Later.**_

Robin had just finished college and could not have been happier. He and Marian had been going out for three years now, and had moved in together last year. They still had their arguments, but making up was the best part. He could not imagine life without her. Today was her 21st birthday and he had brought her back to the lake. It was strange seeing his old High School again. But was grateful for the memories it had given him.

'Robin what are we doing here?' Marian asked laughing.

'Just follow me.' He said laughing. She had been asking him questions about his surprise since he had woken her that morning. Marian sighed and followed him. She liked being back at the lake. It remembered her of the last time she was here. When Robin had asked her to date him. She smiled fondly at the memory.

Just then she looked up and saw a big white tent, there were fairy lights everywhere. Her mouth gaped open, and she turned to Robin smiling. He took her hand and led her down to the tent.

She was speechless, everything was so beautiful. He had gone to so much trouble for her.

She entered the tent to find a white table set with a candle light dinner. It was so beautiful.

'How did you manage to do all this?' Marian asked unable to believe the sight in front of her.

'Magic.' He replied and winked. He then walked over to the table and pulled the chair out and signalled for her to sit in it. She smiled and walked over to the chair and seated herself in it.

Robin smiled and pushed her chair in.

'Now for starter. We have fruit salad.' Robin said lifting the silver lid that sat in front her, to show a beautiful fruit salad.

'Much help you.' Marian smiled as she watched Robin go and take his place across from her. Robin merely smiled.

They chatted and smiled at each other through the starter and the main meal. Then Robin came to her and held out his hand. Marian frowned wondering what was coming next. He led her to a space on the floor, then walked over to a stereo and turned it on. 'Everything I do' Bryan Adams came on.

Marian laughed as Robin walk back over to her. He smiled. 'Remember that song?' He asked and she smiled. Robin took her in his arms and they began slow dancing. She rested her head on Robin's shoulder.

'I love you' He whispered.

She smiled. 'I love you too.'

After a few moments Robin walked her back to her seat. He smiled and walked over to another table. And came back with another dish covered with a silver lid.

'And for desert.' He said putting it down in front of her and lifting the silver lid. Marian looked from him to the silver plater, expecting to find chocolate pudding or something. But her eyes widened at what she saw. The silver platter was covered in roses, holy and glitter, and then sitting in the middle was a black velvet box.

Robin took the box in his hand and kneeled. Marian was speechless. She couldn't believe what was happening.

'3 years ago. I brought you here and asked you if you would do me the honour of getting stuck with me as your boyfriend.' Robin smiled at her shocked face. 'Now I have brought you back here to ask if you will get stuck with me permanently as your husband. Marian will you marry me?' Robin asked, nervously opening the box to reveal a silver princess cut ring with a small diamond, knowing Marian wasn't one for big jewels.

Marian started laughing and kneeled down on the floor next to him. 'Whether it was by pick nick or by note or by a big beautiful tent. I will always say yes' Robin laughed remembering the last time she had said that. He placed the ring on her finger, and they kissed passionately.

Marian could not remember a happier moment in her life.

_**5 Years later**_

'That's cheating.' Much called watching two boys racing.

'No its not. Its tactful.' Robin stated also watching.

Much sighed. 'Well we defiantly know that he's your son. You used to cheat when we raced.'

'No I didn't' Robin said frowning. 'I was just better. The only thing you ran faster than me to was food.' Robin stated and everyone laughed. They were all gathered at Robin and Marian's, as they usually did at least once a week.

Robin and Marian had married 3 months after he proposed. The day after their wedding Much had asked Diana to marry him. They now had a 4 ½ year old son named Chris. Will and Djaq were engaged after Will being a nervous wreck for months trying to get the courage to ask her. In the end the boys had to threaten to beat him if he didn't get it over with. John and Alice had been married 3 years now and had 2 lovely children a boy and a girl. Allan and Siobhan were still dating but he had not proposed. Same old Allan, the word commitment would make him faint. Although they did have a daughter named Stacey.

'Jonathan, play fair.' Marian called to her son, who was still racing Chris.

Robin turned and frowned. 'Marian he is.'

'Robin. Do not teach him to cheat.' Marian said while balancing Katie on her knee. Her and Robin's 3 ½ year old daughter. The two boys stopped racing and went to get a drink of water.

'Robin. Where's Jonas?' Marian asked. Robin looked around and frowned.

'I don't know I'll go and look for him.' Robin said and ran off into the house. Jonas was their 2 year old son and had just started crawl, which was a nuisance as he got into everything and you could not turn your back on him for a minute.

After a few moments Robin emerged from the house with a brown haired toddler. Who happened to be _black._

'He was playing with a felt tip marker.' Robin laughed, walking up to Marian, who gasped at the sight of the youngster.

'Robin it was your job to watch him.' Marian said.

'I was supervising the race.' Robin replied frowning.

Marian raised an eyebrow. 'Oh and what a great job you were doing. Well he's going to need a bath tonight and _you_ can do it' Marian said and then turned back to Katie.

Robin moaned knowing that bathing Jonas usually meant that you ended up getting a bath as well.

After High School, they did not see Vaisey or Guy any more. Although, they did know that Guy had gotten Eve pregnant just after High School when she was 18 and had been forced to marry her. He was not a good husband though. He went out every night and left her with their two children. He was now an alcoholic and had even been in trouble with the police. Vaisey had never married and now lived with his sister Davina. Who had married a rich man that was never around.

Later that night Robin walked into their bedroom. Marian laughed as she looked at her soaked husband.

'It doesn't matter what you do you always end up wetter than him' He sighed.

'Did he go down alright?' Marian asked.

'Yeah, I think soaking me tired him out.' Robin laughed. He got changed and then climbed into bed next to Marian, and cuddled up close to her.

'Love you' He said.

'Love you to.' She replied and they both drifted of to sleep.

The End – Thank You for all your reviews and support. I hope you enjoy my other stories.


End file.
